


Immutable

by soundlessAria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accident, Amnesia, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I actually have a plate to do but meh, I have always wanted to write an amnesia fic, M/M, Mentions of Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAria/pseuds/soundlessAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>"The heart will always remember what the mind cannot."</strong> </p><p>There were screams. </p><p>There were shouts. </p><p>There was panic. </p><p>Then, there was... </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>. </p><p>...nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immutable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.

Firm arms steadily snaked behind the tealette’s back, wrapping him in a comforting, soothing, embrace.

“W...hy?” Kuroko mumbled with a look of uncertainty. “Why...” He echoed as he felt droplets of warm liquid slowly trail down his pale cheeks.

“Why? Even though I don’t remember who you are, why does my chest hurt? Why am I crying...?” He pleaded, finally returning the gesture. “Why do I feel pain whenever you look sad...?” His slender fingers clung onto the redhead’s back as if he’s his only lifeline, as if he’s the one who supplies him the air he needed to breathe, as if Akashi is the very reason for his own existence.

.

.

.

A month ago, on the 24th eve of  _the tenth month_ , Kuroko was supposed to meet up with his lover, so they can spend their Christmas together. Unfortunately, that night was his unluckiest. Despite having been warned by a certain greenette friend of his about the bad luck that may come upon him that day, knowing Kuroko, he just shrugged it off, yet still kept the advice in mind. His confidence, unlike Midorima, doesn’t lie on horoscopes.

Then, came the hapless event. 

On his way to the city, as he was sprinting to arrive first, before his lover, under the 100-foot Christmas tree illuminated by thousands of lights– his and Akashi’s place of tryst– a truck being driven by one drunk driver came screeching his way. The intoxicated man didn’t seem to have noticed the bluenette because of his lack of presence. The massive vehicle came crashing into him, throwing him some feet away from the incident’s location.

There were screams.

There were shouts.

There was panic.

Then, there was…

.

.

.

…nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi brought his right palm on Kuroko’s head and lovingly brushed his fingers against the teal tousle. With a look of pure sincerity, he spoke. “Because, Tetsuya... The heart will always remember what the mind cannot. No matter how many times this world may rotate. No matter how many times the seasons may change. No matter how long the times may pass,” Akashi softly whispered on Kuroko’s ears before gently pressing his lips on his lover’s temple.

“Akashi-kun...” Kuroko cried as he continued searching his mind for pieces of memories about the person who introduced himself three days ago as his “lover,” but, still, to no avail. 

“And, Tetsuya... My world will always revolve around you,” Akashi’s lips curved into a smile. A smile that only he and his lover knows of. A smile meant only for Kuroko to see. “Don’t you ever forget that,” he breathed, his voice strong yet quivering.

.

.

.

_My world will always revolve around you, Tetsuya._

.

.

_You gave me back what I’ve lost. So, now, I’m giving you my everything._

.

.

_Despite my wrongs, will you still accept me, Tetsuya?_

.

.

_Before I can even realize it, you’ve already become important to me... Far, far important than my own life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I love you, Tetsuya._

.

.

.

There is only one thing that Kuroko Tetsuya knew for sure. That despite having lost five years worth of his memories, he can still feel it.

The bond.

The tenderness.

The warmth.

The love...

.

.

.

His love for the person named Akashi Seijuurou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> (Maybe I'll write something like this in the future.)


End file.
